Delayed hypersensitivity (DH) was produced in mice immunized with Plasmodium berghei antigens. Mice infected with P. berghei revealed little or no DH activity and succumbed to infection. The administration of an alkylating agent, cyclophosphamide increased T cell activity, manifested by heightened DH reactions, and survival of infected animals.